


Семья (Family)

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Дамьен мысленно раскладывает ответ на составные части. «Смотаться к сестре» — это меньше двух часов на поезде с Лионского вокзала, а «не подбросишь» — четыре часа по А-6 в прогретой солнцем «консервной банке». Лейто не питает тёплых чувств к машинам, но знает, что Дамьен не любит поезда — и всё это в сумме собирается в приглашение «поехали со мной в Лион на выходные», которое он почему-то не хочет произносить вслух".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья (Family)

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразное продолжение "Раскалённых крыш".

В незначительное число умений, которыми не обладает Лейто, входит и умение водить машину.

На самом деле, водить он, конечно, умеет... теоретически. На практике он, пожалуй, мало где чувствует себя настолько же неуютно, как за рулём, поэтому загнать его туда может только совсем уж смертельная необходимость. В Тринадцатом районе такая возникает редко — во всяком случае, не у Лейто; а за пределами Тринадцатого района обычно есть Дамьен, который может ворчать, но не откажет другу, — и такое положение дел Лейто вполне устраивает, а Дамьен прекрасно об этом знает.

Поэтому он не удивляется, когда однажды вечером, «заглянув на огонёк», Лейто откидывается на спинку дивана в гостиной и, щурясь на Дамьена снизу вверх, как будто небрежно роняет:

— Какие у тебя планы на выходные?

Дамьен медлит с ответом, потому что сначала приходится побороть соблазн: этот вопрос оставляет слишком богатый простор для трактовки, и жаль терять такую возможность. Лейто уж точно не упустил бы шанса его подразнить, но Дамьен благородный; он сдерживается, только облизывает губы и отвечает как ни в чём не бывало:

— Никаких. А что?

И Лейто откликается всё с той же небрежностью, наигранность которой очевидна Дамьену, но, наверное, не была бы слышна никому больше:

— Я думал к сестре смотаться. Не подбросишь?

Дамьен мысленно раскладывает ответ на составные части. «Смотаться к сестре» — это меньше двух часов на поезде с Лионского вокзала, а «не подбросишь» — четыре часа по А-6 в прогретой солнцем «консервной банке». Лейто не питает тёплых чувств к машинам, но знает, что Дамьен не любит поезда — и всё это в сумме собирается в приглашение «поехали со мной в Лион на выходные», которое он почему-то не хочет произносить вслух.

Само по себе это тоже даёт неплохой материал для подколок, но Дамьен и на этот раз решает промолчать. Он знает, что Лейто навещает сестру — элементарная логика настаивает, что иначе быть просто не может, — но до сих пор он не заговаривал об этом с Дамьеном и уж тем более не звал поехать с собой. Наверное, такая перемена что-то значит, но Дамьен слишком привык искать во всём второе дно на работе, чтобы заниматься этим ещё и в своё личное время. Он просто рад: случаю прокатиться с ветерком, увидеть Лолу, вырваться из Парижа, забыть о повседневных хлопотах и заботах. Просто побыть там, где не будет нависать укоризненной тенью гнетущая громада стены, которая так и осталась на своём прежнем месте. И поэтому он просто кивает в ответ, как будто Лейто не спросил ни о чем необычном, и сообщает:

— Я подберу тебя в половине седьмого на КПП, — прежде чем уйти заваривать чай.

 

Когда они выезжают из Парижа, солнце уже палит во всю, и Дамьен чувствует, как настроение неуклонно повышается по мере того, как узкие улочки и аккуратно-безликие дома пригородов сменяются прозрачной синевой неба, зеленью полей и живописными изгородями деревень. В салоне негромко играет музыка: сперва радио, потом, когда помехи начинают перебивать эфир слишком часто, Дамьен переключает магнитолу на диск. Лейто выразительно фыркает на его выбор, но ничего не говорит; большую часть пути он тихо дремлет на переднем сиденье, опустив стекло и откинув голову на спинку. Вообще на него это не слишком похоже: Лейто по натуре «жаворонок», а вот Дамьен — «сова», и, по всему, этого его должно клонить в сон по случаю ранней поездки. Дамьен не задаёт вопросов о ночных делах, отвлекающих Лейто ото сна: с тех пор, как работы по демонтажу стены были «приостановлены» и полиции удалось унять беспорядки в районе, некоторые темы они по обоюдному безмолвному уговору обходят молчанием.

Удивительно, но, несмотря на лето, выходной день и отличную погоду, трасса А-6 на промежутке Париж-Лион этим утром практически пуста, и они добираются до цели своего пути быстрее, чем за расчётные четыре часа, всего на какой-то час с небольшим отстав от парижского поезда. Когда за стеклом начинают мелькать первые дома предместий, Лейто просыпается, поправляет съехавшую чёрную майку на плечах, усаживается ровно, а потом начинает объяснять дорогу, подтверждая тем самым невысказанное убеждение Дамьена: он здесь уже бывал, и не раз. Район, где сейчас снимает квартиру Лола, тоже из окраинных и небогатых, но чистый и приличный; поплутав некоторое время среди незнакомых улочек и переулков, они, наконец, находят выезд к её дому. Она ждёт их у подъезда; на ней джинсы, футболка и шлёпанцы без каблука, волосы стянуты в хвост на затылке, но одна прядка упорно выбивается, падая на глаза, и она машинальным жестом отправляет её за ухо. У неё серьёзный и сосредоточенный вид, и Дамьену она кажется повзрослевшей — но это длится ровно до того момента, пока она не замечает его и Лейто. Тогда её смуглое личико расплывается в знакомой хулиганской улыбке, и она со всех ног мчится к ним через улицу. Сперва она повисает на шее у брата, потом бросается к Дамьену и, наконец, обнимает обоих, счастливо утыкаясь лбом в их сомкнутые плечи.

Втроём они садятся обратно в машину и едут в центр. По пути Лола расспрашивает Лейто о районе, а Дамьена о его работе, и он снова замечает в ней перемену. Да, она действительно повзрослела, хоть и осталась в душе всё тем же не знающим страха дьяволёнком, способным запихнуть собственные трусики в глотку головорезу на глазах у полной комнаты вооружённых до зубов громил. Они завтракают в кафе с видом на набережную Соны: пухлый золотистый омлет, персики и душистый чёрный кофе с масляными круассанами, — а потом отправляются гулять по Старому городу. Собор Сен-Жан, улица Быка, трабули, ткацкие кварталы и знаменитая лионская кухня — Лола сыплет информацией как заправский экскурсовод, и Дамьен слушает её в немом изумлении. Они обедают в каком-то из многочисленных кафе на холме Фурвьер и снова идут бродить по городу. Обратно к машине они возвращаются вдоль набережной, и примолкшая Лола опирается одновременно на локти обоих.

На следующий день все просыпаются поздно. В квартире у Лолы всего две комнаты: маленькая гостиная и крошечная спальня. Лола расстилает для них диван, но прежде чем кто-нибудь успевает улечься, затихший было разговор вспыхивает с новой силой. Лола, наконец, заговаривает о себе. Она рассказывает про работу и волонтёров, про учёбу и программу «Двенадцать шагов», про друзей, соседей и даже соседских кошек. Она сидит по-турецки в ногах дивана, а Дамьен с Лейто валяются, не раздеваясь, поверх покрывал, и разговор затягивается далеко под утро. Дамьен засыпает первым: как-никак почти четыре часа за рулём и вставать пришлось рано — а им ведь ещё вечером ехать обратно.

Когда они встают, Лола уже хлопочет на кухне. Дамьен шутит что-то насчёт самостоятельной жизни и кулинарных талантов, и Лола, смеясь, бьёт его в отместку крепко сжатым кулачком в плечо. Дамьен притворно охает, а потом хвалит хорошо поставленный удар. Лейто не вмешивается: ни в их возню, ни в готовку сестры — пару раз пробовал в прежние визиты, за что едва не получил деревянной поварёшкой по голове в совершенно буквальном смысле. Больше он так не делает — двух попыток хватило, чтобы усвоить урок. Здесь, у себя дома, Лола единоличная хозяйка и не стесняется напоминать об этом старшему брату, а ему остаётся только признать. И смириться.

За завтраком Лола расписывает им план работ: в своём доме она, безусловно, правил бал, но некоторые задачи требуют для своего решения мужской руки — а к посторонним за помощью она обращаться не любит. Дом старый, и Лейто выбирается к ней нечасто, поэтому Лола всегда находит, чем его занять.

С Дамьеном работа идёт не то чтоб быстрее — но веселее, это точно. Взаимные подколки, поддразнивания и перепалки уже так привычны, что они и сами почти их не замечают. Это рутина, обыденность, которую можно научиться ценить, только если ты хронически не уверен в том, что случится завтра. Лола тоже смеётся. С ними или над ними — сложно сказать наверняка, но ей хорошо, Лейто видит это по задору в её глазах и смеётся с ней вместе, откликается на шутки Дамьена. Он расслабляется — здесь и сейчас, в городе, где можно вздохнуть полной грудью, рядом с двумя людьми, за которых, пусть ненадолго, но он может быть абсолютно спокоен.

За обедом, который тоже готовит Лола, они решают не ездить сегодня в центр. «В другой раз», — небрежно роняет Дамьен, как будто не сомневается, что ещё вернётся, и его уверенность, хотя уже не удивляет, всё равно почему-то до смешного приятна. Вместо этого Лола устраивает им экскурсию по району, но времени эта прогулка занимает немного: район невелик, а примечательного в нём ничего нет и подавно. В конечном счёте, они оказываются в сквере, который местные обитатели гордо называют «парк». Оправдывает он такое название едва ли, но там есть игровая площадка, на которой сейчас почти нет детей — родители, пользуясь выходными, увезли своих чад к морю, и только ватага подростков увлечённо режется в стороне в орлянку.

Лола немедленно устраивается на больших качелях и утягивает за собой Лейто. Дамьен валяет дурака перед соседскими мальчишками и крутит почти цирковые сальто на турнике под их восторженные вопли. Лейто наблюдает за ним краем глаза с тёплой и снисходительной усмешкой, делая вид, что ни капельки не любуется отточенной чёткостью движений, но Лола слишком хорошо его знает. Лола смотрит на них весь день с загадочной, почти материнской улыбкой; Лола замечает всё и сейчас тоже чувствует, чем отвлечён его взгляд и куда ускользает внимание. Она улыбается и вздыхает, прижимается щекой к его плечу, по-кошачьи трётся кожей о кожу, смотрит вместе с ним на Дамьена, а потом запрокидывает голову и внимательно и самую чуточку грустно заглядывает в глаза.

— Ты с ним спишь? — серьёзно произносит она, и хотя звучит это как вопрос, понятно, что ответ она уже знает.

Поэтому Лейто решает, что можно не отвечать; по сути, ему нечего ответить, и он просто смотрит: смотрит на Лолу, смотрит на Дамьена, поднимает голову и смотрит вдаль, туда, где холмы перерезают линию горизонта.

— Лейто! Эй, Лейто! — окликает его Дамьен, и он резко поворачивает голову. Дамьен балансирует на перекладине и машет ему рукой. Ему весело, и он зовёт Лейто присоединиться к игре.

Лейто опускает взгляд на сестру. Она ничего не говорит, только вздыхает с притворной обречённостью и разжимает руки, чуть-чуть подвигаясь в сторону. Лейто медлит, и тогда она легонько хлопает его плечу, а когда он всё же встаёт, удобней усаживается на качелях и начинает раскачиваться вовсю. Мир взлетает и падает, и Лола смотрит: как он идёт, сначала медленно, потом ускоряя шаг, щурится, оценивая расстояние, а потом бросается вперёд, одним рывком с разбега подтягиваясь наверх к Дамьену. Металлический каркас вздрагивает под его напором, но Дамьен без труда удерживает равновесие. Они замирают на секунду, переглядываются, а потом одновременно срываются вниз, хватаясь за перекладины. Они двигаются синхронно, в унисон, не обмениваясь ни словом, ни взглядом, лёгкие и свободные, как мальчишки, которые глазеют на это зрелище, разинув рты. Лола раскачивается на качелях, и ей тоже хочется смеяться, как в детстве.


End file.
